This invention relates to the need to produce light switches that are more fireproof and durable against wearing-out than common switches, that don""t collect dust and dirt in the switch case for consumption and fire, and that don""t produce ozone and nitrogen oxides by sparking.
The traditional light switches include a lever that closes and opens a gap between the voltage and the zero electrodes. The contact happens in normal air (and oxygen) between two metal surfaces of brass, copper or other galvanic material with good conductivity. There are some disadvantages in this kind of switches: sparking can""t be avoided entirely, and it burns the contact surfaces; sparking can set fire to the dust and greasy dirt that has accumulated inside the switch case, as well as the whole building, or blow up the building, if there""s exploding gas inside; dust and dirt consume the contact surfaces and, when burned by sparking in oxygen, produce carbon deposits that worsen conductivity. Also, ozone as well as nitrogen oxides that sparking produces are harmful.
The construction of the invention is composed of: a hermetically sealed cylindric glass box filled with inert gas; a broad U-shaped permanent magnet on it; two pairs of galvanized, impermanently magnetizable steel pieces inside the glass box with electric wires brought from a pair of the pieces electrodes, to an outside source of electric current; an impermanently magnetizable galvanized steel bar inside the box, turned between the steel pieces by the U-magnet; a hand lever turning the U-magnet; and a housing box, in which the glass box is installed. The glass box can be made using the technics of electric bulbs. There is no burning and consuming dirt and dust inside the glass box and inert gas inside the glass box prevents sparking from generating harmful gases and prevents burning metal surfaces, too. Safety can be increased with two bimetallic triggers inside the glass box cutting the electric current, if the device is heating too much.